


The Third Gym Members (+Natsu) Go to the Beach!

by fab-jhammy (fab_jhammy), fab_jhammy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_jhammy/pseuds/fab-jhammy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_jhammy/pseuds/fab_jhammy
Summary: After an exciting week long training camp and two other practice matches, Bokuto decides that the third gym members ought to get together and go to the beach. Only one problem, Natsu, Hinata's little sister has to come.





	1. After the Training Camps

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION IS BASED OFF OF LU2ART FROM TUMBLR! Go and check out their blog! This work is also on fanfiction.net but this one is a little more "in-depth".

 

* * *

 

We were on a short break from a practice match with a team not far from us.  I was tucked away by a few bleachers, out of eye-sight but visible if a person looked hard enough.  Playing a video game, one that I showed Shoyo once, but on a harder level.  I got stuck, and died a few times before I finally got used to the boss battle.  I must've let out a little grunt because I heard steps coming towards me.  I ignored them, as those foot-steps were more than likely Kuroo's.  Along those lines, only Kuroo and possibly Yaku and Kai knew where I would be.  The foot-steps stopped.  I didn't look up right away, but with a few nudges of Kuroo's foot, I slid my gaze up for a moment, then back down to my game.  A few more ticks of the second hand passed by, and Kuroo's patience must've been wearing thin.  He nudged my leg again, but a little harder than the last time.

 

"Oi, Kenma!"  I gave a brief glace up from my current game to find Kuroo standing above me with one of his hands placed on his hip, the other by his side, and right hip jutted out, along with a huge grin on his face.  Well the grin looked more like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland,_ but who cares?  Whenever he has that smile, it can only mean one thing.  Trouble, that's what that smile means.

 

The next time I looked at Kuroo he was kneeled over, a few inches away from my face. He tapped me on my hand with his own, making me look at him and his stupid Cheshire grin. "Uh, what is it Kuroo?" Going back at my game I barely register that Kuroo is asking me about a phone number and shrimp.  Why does he need a phone number, and what does shrimp have to do with it?  _Kuroo-san is weird._

 

"...ma.  Kenma.  Kenma!  KENMA!"  At the final shout of my name, not only am I looking at Kuroo, the entire team, no the entire gym is looking in our direction.  Huffing in agitation, Kuroo asks me again, this time I begrudgingly listen, although still looking at my game.  I swear it is so hard to get you away from your game, anyway, do you have Shrimpy's phone number?"

 

 _Oh, that's what he was asking. He wants Shoyo's phone number.  How he knows that I have it, is beyond me._ Glaring at Kuroo, then looking to my phone, and once again, back to my game, I nod.  Kuroo taking this as the "go ahead and take my phone" to look at Shoyo's number.  After finding his number, he sends it to his phone, all the while wearing his trademark smirk.  Rolling my eyes, I quickly save the game, and head back out to practice.

 

Nekomata-sensei had us do some practice matches, the losing side was to do diving receives across the gym.  I had Lev on my team, and of course he has terrible blocks.  Shoyo is better at blocking and he is at least thirty centimeters shorter than Lev.  In fact, Shoyo is better than Lev in many things.  If only Inuoka was still a regular, then I wouldn't have to put up with Lev as much. 

 

My team managed to win two of five matches.  After each set, and doing the diving receives, we would gather around Nekomata-sensei and he would critique us and tell us what we should work on.  Afterwards, Kuroo and Kai would continue where Nekomata-sensei left off, we would then talk with our team and give one another pointers.  Lev got yelled at the most.

 

* * *

 

Practice was tiring as usual, and as Kuroo and I made our way back to my house, I ask, "What did you need Shoyo's number for, Kuroo?"  Taking a quick peek at him from the corner of my eyes, I see him look up then down at his hands, looking almost, _sheepish_?  Well, with Kuroo you never know.  After a few heartbeats, he answers.

 

"Bokuto wanted the third gym members to go to the beach sometime, and I didn't have Shrimpy's number, so, yeah and I knew you had it."  That's right, Shoyo and I exchanged numbers after our first practice matches a few months back.  He was so excited about having my phone number that he almost forgot to give my phone back to me.  Although not having my phone would be bad, I did have my PSP and other portable game consoles.

 

"What about that tall glasses kid?  Didn't he practice with you guys too?"  I remembered Kuroo talking about him, all I remember him saying was that he was somewhat better at blocking than Lev.  Also that their personalities were very different.  Where Lev was hyper, Glasses was calm.  Lev uncoordinated, Glasses slightly more coordinated.  Where Lev jumped when told to, Glasses was smart and has good intuition.  Basically, those two are complete opposites.

 

"Hmm, oh, Tsukki, yeah, don't worry about that.  I got that all covered..."  With the way that Kuroo drawled out the _all covered_ made me a bit curious, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.  Hopefully with what-ever Kuroo was planning, wasn't too  _Kuroo_.  Add Bokuto to the mix, and there'd be a huge-ass mess.  If Akaashi is there, that could mean less disaster, but Lev, Shoyo, Bokuto, and Kuroo, who knows what could happen.  With Bokuto-san and Shoyo having very similar personalities it could lead to trouble.  With Kuroo and Bokuto being close that means a potential crisis.  Throw Lev into the mix and you get an uncoordinated, master of a potential crisis.  I'm putting all of my limited faith into Akaashi, that he will be the voice of reason.  But didn't Kuroo say that the Glasses kid was coming?  Well, if he is there, then he could help Akaashi keeping every-one calm.  But from seeing Glasses interacting with Shoyo, there could be possible injuries.

 

"Okay Kuroo, what-ever you say.  As long as no-one gets hurt.  Plus, if things were to go wrong, you all could get hurt and possibly be unable to practice."  Those were my words of wisdom to Kuroo, but he is a very capable, caring, and dependable person.  That's why the team made him captain.  I have utter faith that things will go okay.  "Just, make sure that Shoyo is okay while you're all at the beach.  I don't want him getting hurt.  Plus if he is hurt, not only will his parents be mad at you and Bokuto-san, but Daichi and Sugawara will be relatively angry as well."

 

Kuroo looks at me like I've lost my mind.  I can't help but be worried about Shoyo, he's one of the only friends that I have.  Kuroo takes a breath before he speaks, letting me know that what he has to say is pretty important, "Shrimpy will be okay.  So don't worry.  If anything happens I will take full responsibility.  Plus, Bokuto likes Shrimpy too, and looks at him as if Shrimpy were his younger brother."  He ruffles my hair a little and his hand goes back to where is was in his jacket pocket.  I lift my own hand to feel the 'damage' Kuroo has caused to my hair, which wasn't much, thank God.  "Kenma, you can rest easy.  Shrimpy will be well taken care of."  Kuroo stops talking for a few minutes, so it's quiet the rest of the way to our houses.

 

We reach my house first.  Before I go to open the door, Kuroo grabs my wrist.  I turn my head, looking at him from the awkward angle over my shoulder, to ask "What's wrong?  Are you not coming in?"  He releases my wrist as I arch a brow in inquisition, fully turning so my front is facing Kuroo and my back to my door.  "My mom would love to have you stay for dinner."  A brief silence is passed between us.  Normally silences aren't so awkward, but this time, it was.

 

"Uh, nothing's wrong.  Sorry, but I can't come in.  I gotta call Tsuki.  Tell Auntie I said 'hello'!"  Kuroo gives me a wave and a "see you later!", and he's off to his own house.  I give a sigh of resignation.  I go to open the door, but it opens before I could insert the key.  The door reveals my mom, her own eyes asking the question of  _"Why is Testurou not coming in?"_ I give a shrug as an answer and step through the door to my house.


	2. After the Training Camp (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets a call from Kuroo regarding the beach trip. Hinata receives a message from Kuroo telling him about the beach trip. Hinata then goes to "freak-out".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah. Sorry it's been a while... writers block and attending university takes time away... Well here's the second chapter.

**( _Tsukishima)_**

 

It was Friday, nearing the end of practice, and the sound of shoes squeaking on the wooden floors was being drowned out by Hinata’s shouts.  Well, more like “gwah!” and “Noya!”  It was annoying to say the least.  Couldn’t he just take a break when everyone else was?  He and the King both would do extra practice.  Why they do that, I haven’t a clue.  Ignoring him like I usually do, I take another swig of my water, and wipe my face with the small towel that was by my things.  Noticing that it got extremely quiet, which rarely, if ever happen, like you could hear the team’s breathing and heart-beats, quiet, I looked up and saw that the team was looking at me as if I was someone who they didn’t know or recognize.

 

Straightening my back, I said to the team, “What?  Is there something wrong?  What, did you all finally realize that I was standing here, drinking my water or something?”  I gave the team a signature smirk and looked away.

 

It was Daichi who finally answered, “Uh, no nothing’s wrong.  We’re just surprised that you made good friends with Nekoma and Fukurodani’s captains, I mean, we know that Hinata is friends with Nekoma’s setter…” 

 

Daichi looks over at Hinata for help, and Hinata chirps out a “Kenma.”

 

Daichi continues “…Kenma.  But, we only thought you spoke to Yamaguchi.  Guess that we were wrong on that account.  And, no.  We knew that you were there drinking your water, we just decided to leave you alone, because you had a bigger scowl than normal.”  He awkwardly rubs the back of his head, then coughs to clear his throat.  “Okay, back to practice!”  Turning to coach Ukai, “what do you want us to do?”

 

Startled, Ukai blushes but recovers quickly, muttering out a quick curse at us high school students, “uh, running.  Yeah, go do some running.  Go for a two-kilometer run.  Maybe find a hill to run up.  Yeah, that sounds good.  After that stretching, then you boys can go home.”  As an after-thought, “Oh, you too, Yachi-san and Kiyoko.”

 

Giving out a “Thank you!” and a bow, we make our way to the entrance/exit of the gym, we grab our water bottle, take a quick gulp, then to the door to put our out-door shoes on.  Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya are the first to be out the door, Kageyama close behind them.  Slightly behind me, I hear Sugawara, Sawamura, and Ennoshita calling after them to wait or slow down.  Getting my shoes on, Yamaguchi, myself and the other two second years, Narita and Kinoshita, cross the threshold from indoor to out-door.

 

Running isn’t my favorite thing in the world.  Well there are a lot of things that aren’t my favorite thing in the world but running is a definite on my list of least favorite things.  I understand the need for running; it helps with cardio, stamina, and strengthening our legs.  We do a run that goes through town, and up a few hills.  I hear Hinata shout to Sugawara “Sugawara, remember when I got away from the group, and ran here, and unknowingly met Kuroo and Kenma?”  Not really hearing Sugawara’s response, I could only take that he made a sound of acknowledgment.  How Hinata has enough energy to run and yell is still a mystery to me.  His unlimited amount of energy is enough for the entire team.  Add Nishinoya and Tanaka’s energy to that, and you can fill an entire energy tank for the month.  Luckily there is Daichi and Sugawara to keep them calm.  Or at least relatively calm…

 

**~~ After Practice~~**

 

With club practice done, I head home.  _Only one more day of classes and club practice, then the weekend to relax and start homework._   The walk from school to home is about fifteen minutes, depending on how fast I walk, or if Yamaguchi is with me.  It was a nice night, a slight breeze in the air, but as to be expected due to the summer months coming to an end.  Even with it being near the end of July…

 

I unlock the door to my house, and step into the front entryway where we leave our outdoor shoes.  After taking off my shoes and putting on my house slippers, I step into my house, I call out my entrance.  Walking to the family room I’m not expecting anyone to answer me, as mom is at work, and Akiteru is back at college, it surprises me when Mom pokes her head out of the kitchen door-way to welcome me back.  “Welcome home, Kei!  How was school?  Practice?  Learn anything new?”, Mom continues her questions of how I am, how my day went, so on and so forth.

 

I interrupt her with a clearing of my throat, “my day was fine, Mom.  Practice was practice.  Tiring as usual.”  Pausing to gather my thoughts, I do a double take, Mom should be at work… “Wait, Mom, didn’t you have work?”

 

She looks up from cleaning the coffee table to regard me closely.  “Oh, yes, I do have work.  I went in and apparently there are too many people there; so, the boss sent me home, he also said since there was a bit of confusion, I’ll be getting a half pay for today.”  I nod at her answer.  She continues to wipe the coffee table, moving to clear the dust from the TV.  “Kei, why don’t you go up-stairs, and start your school-work?  I’m just about done cleaning, and dinner will be ready in about fifteen or twenty minutes.”

 

Turning towards the stairs, I hear my phone ring.  Taking it out of a pocket from my bag, I look at the caller ID, noticing that it’s Kuroo.  Hesitating for only a few seconds, I answer the phone.  “Hello?”  I hear fumbling from the other side of the phone. 

 

A few curse words later and one shut door, I finally hear a muffled “ _Hey!  Tsuki!  It’s Kuroo!_ ” 

 

I roll my eyes, of course I know it’s him, he gave me his number; top that, my phone has caller ID on it… letting out a sigh I speak into the phone

 

Kuroo takes a breath before continuing, loudly at that, “ _So, next weekend, Bokuto, myself and a few others are going to the beach, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?_ ”

 

I take a breath, considering my options; one was to accept, the other was to decline.  My first instinct would to decline, but before I’m able to answer, Mom cuts in with “Kei, who’s that?  Is it a friend?  Is it Tadashi?  And before you say anything, I know I shouldn’t listen to your conversations, but I was curious.”

 

Huffing out a breath, I answer, “No, Mom, it’s a person from the training camp that occurred earlier in July.  He’s just wondering if I want to go to the beach with him and a few others.  I don’t know though.”  I say all this with my hand covering the receiver so Kuroo wouldn’t hear what I was saying to my mom.

 

“Oh, Kei, you don’t really have any good friends aside from Tadashi, so you should go!  Here, let me talk to them!”  Before I could come up with a response, Mom takes my phone from my hand and presses the phone to her ear.  “Hello, this is Kei’s mom!  To whom am I speaking to?”

 

Sputtering a bit before giving up, as Mom is stubborn and won’t give up until she has the phone in her hand.  So instead of arguing, I let her talk to Kuroo and sort out the details.  Knowing Mom will tell me what she’s discussed with Kuroo, I continue my way to my room to start my school-work before we eat.  About five or so minutes later, Mom stops talking and I hear the stairs creak with the shifting of her weight on the steps. 

 

A knock on my door alerts me to my Mom.  I turn to see her holding out my phone with a bright smile on her face.  “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so why don’t you clean up and come down-stairs?”

 

“Sure, Mom.  Be down in a few.”  Mom gives a hum and a nod of acknowledgement, turns and closes my door with a click.  After running my hands through my hair and over my face, I take a breath, release it and stand up.  Making my way from my desk to the closed door, I shake my head, knowing full well that Mom will be excited about the trip and will talk my ear off about it.

 

 

**_(Hinata; During Practice)_ **

 

“…AHHHHH!”  Running up hills sure is hard, but man do I love to do them!  Even better than up-hill is down-hill.  The feeling that you’re going as fast as the wind, and just letting gravity take you down. _And speaking of taking you down, my parents are going out of town next week, and they’re not taking Natsu with them.  That means, I’m in charge of not only myself, but Natsu as well… man, I wish that something cool would happen during the weekend that they’re gone… but I’d have to bring Natsu.  It’s not like I wouldn’t_ not _have fun with her.  I totally would.  Natsu’s a great little sister.  She’s almost my exact replica, or that’s what people tell me anyway._

 

“Oi, Hinata!  Stop day-dreaming and start running back to the gym!”  Looking towards the voice, Daichi’s voice, I got out of my thoughts, and caught up to the rest of the team.  Running back to the gym wasn’t anything special.  Just a light jog to cool down our muscles.  Keeping pace with Tanaka and Noya, we made good time to the gym.  Of course, the closer we got to the gym, the faster I went.  The next thing I knew was Kageyama sprinting next to me.  In the background, I could hear the team laughing at us, but I paid no mind to it.

 

Entering the gym to stretch and have a brief meeting, I thought about what Natsu and I will do while our parents are away next weekend.  Luckily for me, I got a text from Kenma.  Er, well, Kenma’s friend, Kuroo…

 

**_To: Me_ **

**_Subject: Sun’s out Guns out_ **

**_18:32_ **

**_From: UNKNOWN_ **

**_Heeeyyy, Shrimpy_ **

****

**_To: Me_ **

**_Subject: Sun’s out Guns out_ **

**_18:35_ **

**_From: UNKNOWN_ **

**_It’s Kenma’s friend, Kuroo, y’know, Nekoma’s captain_ **

****

**_To: Me_ **

**_Subject: Sun’s out Guns out_ **

**_18:36_ **

**_From: UNKNOWN_ **

**_When you get this, message me, there’s a few things we need to talk about Nothing bad, I promise_ **

 

**_To: Me_ **

**_Subject: Sun’s out Guns out_ **

**_18:43_ **

**_From: UNKNOWN_ **

**_When you get the chance, message me back_ **

 

_Who’s Kuroo again?  Oh, yeah, he’s the one with that weird spiky hair and yellow eyes.  That guy, yeah, the weird one from the 3rd gym when we were at training camp.  He’s the one who helped Tsukishima and me.  Why is he contacting me for?  I didn’t do anything at the camp, or at least I don’t think I did… Did I?  But the camp was a week ago… why contact me now, plus, why from Kuroo?  Wouldn’t it be the host-school?  Then wouldn’t the host school contact coach Ukai?  I must be looking too far into this._

 

After stretching our muscles and cleaning up the gym, the team heads to the club room to get their bags and go home for the evening.  While leaving the club room, I look at my phone again and read the messages from Kenma’s friend, Kuroo.  I know I’ll have to tell my family about the messages, and the way that Kuroo phrased the messages was odd.

 

While riding my bike back home, I kept thinking of the texts Kuroo sent to me.  He must’ve gotten my number from Kenma.  Had Kenma just given my number to Kuroo, or was there a bit of a fight over Kuroo having my phone number?  Well, that all doesn’t matter, Kuroo has my phone number and I’ll have to tell Mom and Dad about the messages that Kuroo sent me.

 

I walk to my bike after practice, all the while making sure I have everything that I came to school with.  After unlocking my bike from the bike corral, I place my hands on the handle-bar and push the bike to the front gates of the school ready to head home.  From the corner of my eye, I see Kageyama talking to Sugawara.  Turning my attention back to my bike, I mount myself onto the seat and start my up-hill ride to my house.

 

After a good-while I make it back to the house.  Before going into the house, I park my bike in the storage shed.  Entering my front door-way, I take my shoes off and put on my house-slippers.  Barely being able to enter the front-room, Natsu, my little sister, just about tackles me, but luckily, I was able to keep my balance and catch her.  “Hey, Natsu!  How was your day?  Did you do any-thing fun?” 

 

Natsu goes on about her day, and I nod and give little noises of encouragement where it’s necessary, but my mind is focused on the messages I received from Kuroo earlier.  I continue to hold Natsu as we make our way to the sitting room.  I must’ve been quiet for awhile because Natsu noticed.  “Big Bro, what’s wrong?  Did someone make you upset?  Because if they did…”

 

I quickly go to reassure her, saying that nothing bad happened, just something that made me confused.  Natsu laughs at that and says that everything makes me confused.  I stick out my tongue and she does the same.  We both laughed, and our laughing must’ve alerted Mom to my coming home as she came into the sitting room wiping her hands on a dish-rag.

 

“Oh, Shouyou, welcome home!  Dinner is almost ready, so go and put your things in your room.  And Natsu, let your brother go so you can wash your hands for dinner.”  Whining, Natsu complies with Mom’s order.  She sighs then turns to me to ruffle my hair.

We were eating dinner, mom, dad, Natsu and myself.  We’re about half way through eating and I asked _the question_.  Here goes nothing…

 

“MomDadIknowthatnextweekendyou’regoingoutoftownforworkwoulditbeokayifIwenttothebeachwithmyfriends?”  After that long-winded sentence, I took a breath.  Not realizing my eyes were closed until I heard a cough that I opened them.  Looking from face to face of my parents, and noticing that there was a look of utter confusion, I asked them, slower, “I know that next weekend you’re going out of town, for work, and I was wondering if I could go to the beach with my friends?”  Placing my chin on my chest, eyes squeezed shut, I let my question sit for a few minutes.  Noting their silence, I look up from my down-ward-eyes-scrunched-shut expression, to ask; “Mom, Dad, is it okay?”

 

Mom and Dad look at each-other.  They seem to have a silent conversation.  After a few beats of silence, Dad finally clears his throat and said “Sure, Shouyou, you can go, as long as you bring Natsu.  And your cell-phone.”  I heaved a sigh of relief, then the dreaded question came… “By the way, Shouyou, who are these friends of yours?  Are they from the Karasuno Volleyball club?  I don’t think I’ve heard you mention them before.  The only times that you do are when you say you’re going to practice…”  Dad lets his sentence run off as if going lost in his thoughts.

 

Looking over at Natsu, I could see that she was excited.  She was practically jumping in her seat.  In fact, she was.  Even I was jumping, I was happy that my friends will be able to meet Natsu, it was going to be fun, I just know it!  But that also means that mom or dad is going to have to talk to Kuroo, Bokuto, or Akaashi…

 

Hopefully they will let me go.  I can be responsible, but as Kageyama would say, “Stupid Hinata!”  But knowing that Mom and Dad are supportive and they trust me with Natsu... Here goes nothing!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! The third chapter will be up soon (read as; when I feel like it...)  
> Kudos and KIND comments/constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!
> 
> PS I've got a Tumblr: freeasabird-jhammy


	3. The Weekend Begins (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu gives her input about her thoughts of Hinata's friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction for "Haikyuu!!" So, I’m sorry if the characters seem a little too OOC… Please enjoy! This fanfic is based of lu2art! Go and check out their blog!

****

**_(Akaashi POV)_ **

 

Practice had just ended, and finally I am able to go home and relax.  Sweet freedom away from Bokuto, but then my ideal weekend came crashing down as I realized that Bokuto wanted those who were in the 3rd gym with us during the training camp, to go to the beach… Or is the beach next weekend.  Ah, yes, we go to the beach this weekend.  Well, either way, Bokuto will be, well, Bokuto.

 

I had just finished packing away my volleyball gear and getting ready to step out of the club-room, that I hear it.  My name being elongated and shouted from the top of someone’s lungs.  And that someone is none other than Bokuto Kotaro, the ace, wing spiker and captain of Fukuradani Academy. Don’t get me wrong, Bokuto is not a bad person.  He is very kind, and has a big heart, but he can also be overly emotional, and… uh, yes.

 

“Aaakaaashiii!  So are you able to go the beach tomorrow?!”  Blinking up at my captain, and dare I say it, friend, I blink once again and give a single nod of affirmation.  _Well, that answers_ that _question._ “Okay, great!  Because Kuroo, Lev, Hinata, and Tsuki are all coming!  So the third gym members are all back together!  Isn’t that like, totally awesome?!”  Bokuto continues to ramble on about how cool it’s going to be, and what we’ll all be doing when we get there, and how he and Kuroo-san are going to pick up Tsuki.

 

“That’s great Bokuto.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back home and regain some of my brain cells that I lost while listening to you speak.”  I bow my head, and turn to leave.

 

“So mean Akaashi!  Why do you do this to me?!”  I continue to hear Bokuto shouting at me about how mean I am, and how he doesn’t want me to toss to him anymore, and all that crap.  With the knowledge that Hinata, Tsukishima, and Lev are joining us, I make plans for how to best “control” the group.  I truly hope that there won’t be any surprises…  But having known Bokuto for two years and Kuroo for only the times we’ve done volley-ball camps, there is no knowing if there will be a surprise or not.  I’m strongly hoping for no surprises.

 

* * *

 

 

**_(Natsu POV)_ **

 

It’s the day we get to go to the beach!  I’m so excited that I get to meet Big-Bro’s friends!  I wonder what they’re like?!  What do they look like?  I hope they aren’t scary looking, if they were scary looking, then Big-Bro wouldn’t be going to the beach with them, nor would he bring me along!  Right?  I mean, I know that Big Bro is small and he likes to pick fights with people who are bigger than him, but he makes friends and making friends is good!

 

It took a long time to get to the beach.  Mom, Dad, Big-Bro, and I went to the train station on Saturday morning, right around five o’clock.  Since we live in the Miyagi Prefecture and the beach we’re going to is in Toyama, it took like seven and a half to eight hours!  Good thing I was able to sleep while going there.  Right before we left, Mom got us some breakfast and some snacks that we were able to eat while on the train.  We got to the Toyama station around one o’clock in the afternoon [13:00].

 

The train was rolling to a stop, and Dad quickly gathered all of our things, and we all stepped off and started walking to where Big-Bro’s friends told us to meet them!  I’m so excited to meet them!  I hope they’ll like me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Give a comment and a kudos! They keep me going! 
> 
> (Toyama Beach—about 7.5 hours (Miyagi to Toyama). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’ll get working on the next chapter as soon as I can!
> 
> Sorry it was so short, I just had to get Natsu’s POV out there and get Akaashi’s POV as well.


	4. The Weekend Begins (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and family arrive at the beach and Natsu meets the third gym members!

 

 

O_O                O_O                O_O                O_O                O_O                O_O                O_O

 

**** **_(Natsu POV)_ **

 

“Mom, I’m hungry.  When are we going to get some food?”  I felt like a person could hear my stomach grumbling from a kilometer away!  Looking down, only slightly, she smiled.

 

Big Bro turns to me and says; “In a few minutes.  Don’t worry, plus we’re almost at the meeting place!  When we get there we’ll have lunch!  That’s what Kuroo and Bokuto said!”

 

At that comment, Dad looked at Big Bro, and asked, “Really, Shoyo?  We’ve been walking for a few minutes, even I am getting hungry.  You should call your friends to make sure that it’s still the same place that they previously said.”

 

I looked skeptically at my brother, then to Dad, and I had to agree, it did seem like we’ve been going and going, non-stop, almost like we were walking in circles.  Well, I suppose we were – just not in circles - weren’t we?  A couple of minutes passed, and I saw a group of five really, like _really_ tall guys.  I slowed down a little, and hid behind my brother.  Big Bro stopped unexpectedly, and I bumped my nose on his back.  Rubbing it, I glared at him.  Quickly getting over my fury at him, I grasped at his shirt and looked at his gigantic friends.

 

“Ah, Shrimpy’s here!  And he brought his family!”  One of them started walking over to us.  He had dark hair, messy, dark hair.  Golden cat-like eyes, and a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat… “And who might you be?!”  He had to bend over at his waist, and look around Big Bro to see me.  It was kinda creepy, to be honest.

 

Big Bro was quiet; it was a little discerning to say the least.  I barely managing to croak out a “Hinata Natsu.”  Then, Big Bro was jumping and rushing to make introductions.

 

“Everyone, this is my family.  This is my little sister, Natsu, our Mom and Dad!”  He starts pointing at the tall, almost titan like people in front of us.  “The one that is like super tall, that’s Lev.  The one with white and gray hair, that’s Bokuto, and the one with the bed-head that’s Kuroo, and the really pretty guy, that’s Akaashi.  And you already know Tsukishima.”

 

“Hello, everyone.  It’s nice to meet you.”  That was mom, I looked at the faces in front of me.  Mr. Cheshire Cat, Big Owl, Stingy-shima, Pretty Guy, and Tall Kitty.  They all blinked at me, then Big Owl and Mr. Cheshire Cat start laughing.  Not the kind of laugh that lasts for a few seconds, but the laugh that lasts for minutes.  It then hit me, like a volley-ball to the face, I said that out-loud.  Giving them a sheepish smile, I bowed my head in apology. 

 

“Ooh, man!  Shrimpy’s little sister sure is a riot!”  That was from Mr. Cheshire Cat.  He then looked to Big Owl, and once again started laughing.  Pretty Guy then comes up to me, shoving Mr. Cheshire Cat out of the way.

 

“Shrimpy?  Is that what they call you Shoyo?”  Dad said that in a very exaggerated whisper, Big Bro looked at Dad and shrugged with a little smile on his face, and a sheepish “yes” comes out of Big Bro’s mouth.

 

“Kuroo, please stop.  You’re scaring her.”  He looks back to me, and smiles, and I gather that he doesn’t do that very often.  Smile that is.  At his smile, I calm down and come out from hiding behind Big Bro.  “There we go.  Now we can all get a look at your face.”  He holds out his hand, I look up to Big Bro, and he gives a vigorous nod of his head.  Taking that as the ‘go ahead’, I take Pretty Guy’s hand and then we start to walk.  “Are you hungry Natsu?”  Looking at me, I give a shy nod of my head.  He then looks to everyone else and we start towards a small restaurant. 

 

\----O_O                       O_O----

 

 **A/N** : and there’s chapter four!! Sorry for the long wait!  I know I said I’ll try and make the chapters a little longer, but I barely got this chapter out!  So, keep waiting for the next one!!  If there’s anything you’d like to see, let me know!!

 

XOXO, fab-jhammy


End file.
